Im Schatten Yavins
Im Schatten Yavins ist eine mehrteilige Comicgeschichte. In Deutschland erschien der Comic in drei Teilen ab dem 10. Juli 2013 in den Ausgaben 106 bis 108 der ''Star-Wars''-Comicserie. Sie wurde im Rahmen der Comic-Kollektion erneut veröffentlicht und bildete dabei den Start dieser Sammlung (VÖ: 19. September 2016). Die us-amerikanische Originalausgabe wurde im Dark Horse Comics-Verlag in sechs Teilen ab dem 9. Januar 2013 veröffentlicht. Die Geschichte erschien als Sammelband am 18. September desselben Jahres und erneut als Teil des Sammelbandes Star Wars Legends Epic Collection: The Rebellion Volume 1 am 5. Juli 2016. Die Geschichte wurde von Brian Wood geschrieben und ist der erste Teil der Reihe Star Wars, welche die letzte Reihe von Comics darstellt, die bei Dark Horse erschien. Sie beginnt nur wenige Tage nach den Ereignissen von Eine neue Hoffnung (0 NSY) bzw. der Schlacht von Yavin und wird in Aus den Trümmern Alderaans fortgesetzt. Inhaltsangabe des Verlags Nach der Schlacht von Yavin, bei der die ultimative Waffe des Imperiums, der Todesstern, zerstört wurde, sind die Rebellen in einer verzweifelten Lage. Auf der Suche nach einem Standort für die neue Basis scheint das Imperium jeden ihrer Züge vorauszuahnen. Oder befindet sich ein Spion in ihren Reihen? Es ist an Luke und Leia, dies herauszufinden, während Han und Chewbacca sich auf eine geheime Mission begeben. Handlung thumb|links|200px|Leia auf der Suche nach dem abgestürtzem TIE Wedge Antilles, Luke Skywalker und Leia Organa Solo erkunden den Dominus-Sektor, um für die Rebellen eine neue Heimatbasis nach der Schlacht von Yavin zu finden. Sie werden allerdings überraschenderweise von einem Sternzerstörer des Galaktischen Imperiums aufgespürt. Sofort starten TIE/in-Abfangjäger und versuchen die drei Rebellen in ihren X-Flüglern abzufangen. Luke und Wedge gelingt es, durch ein Ablenkungsmanöver von Leia, einige der Abfangjäger zu zerstören, jedoch wird Leias Schiff dabei beschädigt und sie kann mit ihrem Schiff nur noch auf dem naheliegendem Planeten Dominus III kontrolliert abstürzen. Dabei wird sie allerdings von einem Abfangjäger begleitet, der auch ganz in der Nähe abstürzt. Leia, die dies von ihrem Astromechdroiden R2-T4 mitgeteilt bekommt, bricht sofort auf, um die Absturzstelle des TIEs zu untersuchen. Bewaffnet mit einem Blastergewehr erreicht sie schließlich die Absturzstelle und kann den TIE-Piloten erledigen. Wedge und Luke landen kurz darauf ebenfalls auf Dominus III und versuchen, Leias X-Flügler schnell notdürftig zu reparieren. Wedge behält währenddessen den Luftraum im Auge und drängt die kleine Gruppe zu einem schnellen Aufbruch, da erneut Abfangjäger auf der Suche sind. Die drei können kurz darauf wieder starten und in den Hyperraum fliehen. thumb|rechts|200px|Leia nimmt Mon Mothmas Protokoll von C-3PO entgegen Nachdem Wedge, Leia und Luke wieder sicher zurück bei der Rebellenflotte auf der Redemption gelandet sind, wird Leia sofort zu einer Unterredung mit Mon Mothma gerufen, die auf Grund der Frustration über die immerwährenden Misserfolge bei der Suche nach einer neuen Heimat, ein neues Protokoll entwickelt hat. Dieses erlaubt Leia, eine kleine Gruppe von Piloten zusammenzustellen und eine neue Heimat zu finden. Außerdem fällt dieser kleinen Gruppe eine weitere Aufgabe zu: Auf Grund der Schnelligkeit und Präzession, mit der das Imperium die Scouts für neue potenzielle Heimatbasen entdeckt und angreift, vermutet Mon Mothma einen Spion unter den Rebellen. Die neue Staffel Leias soll nun herausfinden, wer dieser Spion ist. [[Datei:Vader wird vom Imperator gerügt.png|thumb|links|200px|Vader verliert das Kommando über die Devastator]] Darth Vader wird zu dieser Zeit von Imperator Palpatine seines Kommandos über den Sternzerstörer Devastator enthoben. Palpatine bestraft Vader damit für sein Versagen bei der Vernichtung des Todessterns, wo es Vader nicht gelang, einen einzelnen Sternjäger aufzuhalten, was dem Imperium zwei Jahrzehnte Arbeit und mehrere Billionen Credits kostete. Vader soll das Kommando an einen Colonel Bircher übergeben und sich mit einem ungekennzeichneten Schiff zu einem bestimmten Ort begeben, an dem er weitere Befehle erhalten würde. Bircher übernimmt kurz darauf, begleitet von seiner neuen rechten Hand Fähnrich Llona, das Kommando über den Sternzerstörer. Darth Vader wird stattdessen auf der Baustelle des Zweiten Todessterns im Orbit des Waldmondes Endor empfangen und übernimmt hier das Kommando. [[Datei:Falke und Slave 1.png|thumb|rechts|200px|Der Millenium Falke wird von der Slave I verfolgt.]] Zur gleichen Zeit werden Han Solo und sein Co-Pilot Chewbacca von Mon Mothma auf eine Spezialmission geschickt, um Waffen und Ausrüstung für die Rebellion zu erwerben. Sie finden sich wenig später im Corsair Hinterland wieder und warten an Bord ihres Schiffes Millennium Falke auf ihren Kontakt. Während Han im Cockpit ein kleines Nickerchen macht, arbeitet Chewbacca an der Sensoranlage des Schiffes. Allerdings überlastet er diese dabei so stark, dass sie quasi nutzlos ist, so dass die beiden nicht bemerken, dass sich die Slave I des Kopfgeldjägers Boba Fett nähert. Han und Chewbacca können gerade noch in den Hyperraum entkommen und so einem Angriff Boba Fetts und eines sich ebenfalls näherden Sternzerstörers entgehen. Wenig später gelangen die beiden zum imperialen Zentrum, wo sie sich als Piloten der Thrall's Tale ausgeben und auf Coruscant landen, um sich dort mit einem Kontakt von Mon Mothma zu treffen. thumb|links|200px|Die Tarn-Staffel. An Bord der Rebellenflotte studiert Leia weiterhin die Daten, um eine neue Heimatbasis zu finden und genehmigt sich ebenfalls einen Moment der Trauer, als sie sich einige ältere Aufnahmen ihres zerstörten Heimatplaneten Alderaan ansieht. Währenddessen trainieren Wedge und Luke in X-Flügler-Simulatoren den Kampf gegen TIE-Jäger. Kurz darauf ruft Leia ihre neue Staffel zusammen, stellt die Piloten einander vor und erklärt ihr den neuen Auftrag. Die neue Staffel erhält den Namen Tarn-Staffel und besteht aus den Piloten Rus Kal Kin von Durkteel, Prithi von Chalacta, Falback Kord von Tinnel IV, Tess Alder von Corellia, Ardana Cinn sowie Gram Cortess von Alderaan. Außerdem sind Wedge, Luke und Leia als Kommandostab Teil der Staffel. Unterstützt werden die Piloten durch C-3PO sowie den diversen Astromechs der Staffel inklusive R2-D2. Die Staffel operiert von einem abgesperrten Hangar und in neuen von Incom bereitgestellten schwarzen X-Flüglern. Die Truppe ist von ihrem Auftrag und dem Fakt, dass sie sich vorerst völlig vom Rest der Rebellen abkapseln müssen, nicht sonderlich begeistert, erkennen aber auch die Gefahr und Notwendigkeit dieser Aktion. thumb|rechts|150px|Leia und Mon Monthma. Wenig später führen Luke und Prithi eine Übung durch, in der Prithi als vermeindliches Opfer von Luke geborgen wird. Zwischen den beiden hat es gefunkt, so dass Luke R2-D2 anweist, einen Umweg nach Hause zu fliegen, damit die beiden es sich noch ein wenig in dem engen X-Flügler-Cockpit gemütlich machen können. Als sie dann mit massiver Verspätung schliesslich zurück zur Rebellenflotte stoßen, ist Leia außer sich vor Wut und Enttäuschung und zitiert Luke zu sich. Leia läßt ihrer Enttäuschung über Lukes Macho-Verhalten freien Lauf und entzieht ihm schlussendlich auch die Befehlscodes für seinen X-Flügler, so dass er erstmal nicht mehr fliegen kann. Auch Prithi wird von Leia erstmal aus dem Verkehr gezogen. Sie wird dazu verdonnert, mit C-3PO die neuen Simulatoren zu verkabeln, was ihr ebenfalls missfällt. Leia und Wedge begeben sich daraufhin in einen Trainingskampf, bei dem Leia etwas Dampf ablassen muss. Nach den Tests treffen sich Leia und Mon Mothma, um die Ergebnisse zu diskutieren. Leia plant eine Falle für den Spion und ist sich über Prithi nicht mehr sicher. Sie hat entdeckt, dass ihre Akte recht dünn ist und auch die Disziplinlosigkeit von ihr und Luke missfällt ihr. Mon Mothma ist sich allerdings nicht so sicher für wen das eine Ablenkung darstellt, für Luke und Prithi oder für Leia selbst... thumb|links|200px|Han und Chewbacca unter dem Beschuss der Imperialen Sicherheit. Han und Chewbacca sind derweil auf Coruscant in einem luxeriösen Etablissement untergekommen und warten auf ihre Kontaktperson. Han bewundert die Getränkeauswahl - ihm fällt eine sehr seltene Flasche von Whyrens Reserve, die Produktionsnummer NN182 in die Hände, die wohl so viel wert sein würde, wie der Millenium Falke. Ihre Kontaktperson erreicht die beiden wenig später, nennt das richtige Passwort, ist aber alles andere als erfreut einen Nicht-Menschen, genauer gesagt einen Wookiee anzutreffen, der auch noch mit einer Waffe auf ihn zielt. Han nennt das ganze lediglich eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme und man kommt zum Geschäft. Die Kontaktperson beginnt allerdings damit, dass man den kompletten Betrag im Voraus haben müsste und wird daraufhin von Han erschoßen. Dieser wittert nämlich sofort eine Falle, welche sich auch sofort zeigt, indem die Imperiale Sicherheit versucht, den Raum zu stürmen. In dem sich entwickeltenem Feuergefecht können beide allerdings knapp entkommen und zum Falken fliehen. Ein Entkommen von Coruscant ist allerdings unmöglich, da der Luftraum um Coruscant von imperialen Schiffen wimmelt und der Planet von einem Golan-Verteidigungsnetz umgeben ist. Also bleibt Han und Chewbacca nichts anderes übrig als, nach einen heftigen Feuergefecht mit TIE-Jägern, in die Tiefen Coruscants abzutauchen. thumb|rechts|200px|Leia greift den Interdictor an Die Tarn-Staffel fliegt kurz darauf ihren ersten Aufklärungsflug in zwei Systeme. Als Flug Grau sind Leia, Wedge und Tess unterwegs. Eine andere Gruppe wird von Ardana Cinn angeführt. Leias Grau-Flug bricht zum Pybus-System auf, um auf dem wäldlichen Planeten einen neuen Stützpunkt für die Rebellen zu finden. Die drei Piloten teilen sich auf - Tess fliegt zur südlichen Hemisphäre, währen Wedge und Leia sich der nördlichen widmen. Sie kommen allerdings nicht weit, da bereits kurz nach ihrem Eintreffen ein Sternzerstörer und ein ''Interdictor''-Klasse-Sternzerstörer im System eintreffen. Die Rebellenpiloten fliehen Richtung Planetenoberfläche, welche durch den massiven Beschuß des Sternzerstörer erhebliche Schäden hinnehmen muss. Um dies nicht noch schlimmer werden zu lassen, richten Leia und Wedge ihre Flugrichtung wieder gen Weltraum aus. Tess versucht zwar zu ihren beiden Kameraden zurückzukommen, ist allerdings noch weit entfernt, als es zur direkten Konfrontation mit TIE-Jägern kommt. Durch den Interdictor, der ein Schwerkraftfeld erzeugt, so dass man nicht in den Hyperraum springen kann, bleibt den Rebellenpiloten nichts weiter übrig, als mit den imperialen Jägern und Zerstörern in den Nahkampf zu gehen. Durch eine List ist es ihnen möglich, einen Großteil der von Colonel Bircher persönlich angeführten und kurz zuvor eingeschworenen TIE-Staffel zu zerstören, aber noch können sie nicht fliehen. Dazu bedarf es einer weiteren List. Leia befiehlt Wedge und Tess ihre Torpedos auf Leias Notsender zu programmieren und fliegt direkt auf den Interdictor zu. Verfolgt von den abgefeuerten Torpedos gelingt es ihr, sehr nahe an den Interdictor heranzufliegen, wo sie dann ihren Notsender abwirft. Als die Torpedos den Notsender erreichen, explodieren sie und fügen dem Interdictor auf Grund der unmittelbaren Nähe verherrenden Schaden zu. Das Schwerkraftfeld versagt und die drei X-Flüglerpiloten können fliehen. thumb|links|200px|Luke baut den Sprengsatz zusammen Luke spürt derweil, dass Leia Gefahr droht. Er und Prithi mussten auf Grund ihrer Indiskretion auf der Rebellenflotte zurückbleiben. Nun widersetzt er sich allerdings dem Befehl von Leia und startet mit Prithi zusammen, um Leia zu Hilfe zu eilen. Die Hilfe ist auch nötig, da die drei von einem TIE durch den Hyperraum verfolgt wurden und es kurz nach dem Wiedereintritt in den Normalraum zu einer heftigen Kollision des TIEs und Leias X-Flügler kommt. Leias X-Flügler wird dabei stark beschädigt, auch sie selbst wird schwer verwundet. Luke und Prithi können kurz darauf die Gruppe erreichen und müssen sich etwas einfallen lassen, da das Imperium wohl von ihren Koordinaten weiß und es nicht lange dauern wird, bis es ebenfalls eintreffen wird. Diese Idee hat Leia. Sie läßt Luke die beiden Incom-Schub-Fusionreaktoren aus ihrem schwer beschädigtem X-Flügler ausbauen und sie mit einem Protonentorpedo verbinden. Luke schickt dieses explosive Paket Richtung Weltraum davon, genau in die Richtung aus der die Imperialen in das System eindringen werden. Wenig später passiert genau das. Die Devastator, ein ''Imperium I''-Klasse-Sternzerstörer, erreicht in Begleitung eines Interdictor-Klasse-Sternzerstörers die kleine Gruppe von Rebellenpiloten. Die sind allerdings vorbereitet. Sie schießen alles was sie haben in die Richtung des Sternzerstörers und der, wieder von Bircher angeführten, TIE-Staffel. Da der Beschuss nicht den TIEs galt, wird Bircher nervös. Er befiehlt der Devastator sich sofort zurückzuziehen, da er die Gefahr spürt, die von der kleinen Rebellentruppe ausgeht. Auf der Kommandobrücke ist man amüsiert, da es sich lediglich um fünf X-Flügler handelt. Als deren Torpedos allerdings das kleine Paket treffen, dass Luke gebaut hat und sich eine massive Explosionswelle ausbreitet, ergreift das Schiff doch noch die Flucht. Auch Bircher kann in seinem TIE entkommen. Der Interdictor hingegen wird von der Explosionswelle erfasst und zerstört. Die fünf Rebellen können ebenfalls nur haarscharf der Explosion entkommen. thumb|rechts|200px|Han und Chewie in einer Spelunke in Coruscants Unterwelt Han und Chewie konnten derweil auf Coruscant landen und wollen sich nun in einer der Spelunken auf den unteren Ebenen des Planeten nach neuen Papieren umschauen. Sie werden allerdings immer noch von Boba Fett, der sich Bossk als Verstärkung besorgt hat, verfolgt und können sich nur durch die Hilfe von Perla, einer Angestellten der Stadtreinigung von Coruscant, in einen der Versorgungs- und Mülltunnel der Stadt retten. Perla bietet Han und Chewie auch einen Deal an, sie von dem Planeten zu fliegen. Sie verlangt dafür allerdigs alles, was er hat ... thumb|links|200px|Han und Perla Vader muss ich sich hingegen auf der Baustelle der zweiten Todessterns mit den Verantwortlichen treffen. Er verlangt eine viel höhere Arbeitsquote, so dass die Kampfstation so schnell fertig wird wie möglich. Nicht alle sind mit dieser Forderung einverstanden. Ein Admiral stellt dabei sogar Vaders Führungsposition als auch Fähigkeiten die Statusübermittlung an den Imperator in Frage, was Vader mit seinem Lichtschwert bestraft. In der schockierten Runde spricht dennoch eine Frau das Problem an und gibt dem kürzlich verschiedenen Admiral recht. Vader könne gar nicht, so gut er es auch möchte, alle Details an den Imperator weitergeben. Dazu sei das Projekt einfach viel zu groß. Birra Seah, eine Systemdesignerin in Diensten der Kuat-Triebwerkswerften ist als Verbindungsglied zwischen der Firma und dem Imperium Vaders Stab zugeteilt. Sie erbittet von Vader vorübergehenden Moff-Status, um an seiner Statt das Projekt zu leiten, damit Vader sich seinen Feinden widmen kann, die er, ihrer Aussage nach, nicht in seinem Stab zu suchen braucht. thumb|rechts|150px|Birra Seah Wenig später wird Vader in seiner Meditationskammer auch bewusst, wer ihn über Yavin angriff, wer ihm widerstehen konnte: Skywalker. Er genehmigt daraufhin den Rang der stellvertretenen Moff für Birra Seah und übergibt damit die Kontrolle über den zweiten Todestern an sie. Er will sich hingegen dieser Gefahr, die von dem jungen Skywalker ausgeht, widmen. thumb|links|150px|Leia im Bacta-Tank Auf der Rebellenflotte wird die schwer verwundete Leia aus ihrem X-Flügler geborgen und in einen Bacta-Tank gesteckt. Der Medidroide 2-1B ist überrascht, dass Leia überlebt hat. Nur durch die Entscheidungen, die ihr Astromechdroide traf, ihren Anzug unter Druck zu setzen und sie vorübergehend in ein leichtes Koma zu versetzen, hätten ihr das Leben gerettet. Luke und Wedge berichten kurz danach Mon Motham was geschehen ist und besprechen das künftige Vorgehen. Mon Mothma erklärt nochmal in welch brenzliger Lage die Rebellion sich aktuell befindet und das es Lücken zu stopfen gilt. Die Tarnstaffel ist durch die öffentliche Rückkehr zur Flotte natürlich aufgeflogen. Mon Mothma berichtet ebenfalls über Hans Mission auf Coruscant und das auch er sich lange nicht gemeldet habe. Luke wird von ihr noch zum Lieutenant und Wedge zum Commander befördert und man macht sich Gedanken um eine neue Strategie ... Hinter den Kulissen *An der Comic-Geschichte fällt auf, dass sehr viel Wert auf die Stärke weiblicher Charaktere gelegt wird. So wird Leia zum Beispiel erstmals als besonders gute X-Flügler-Pilotin dargestellt, was bisher niemals thematisiert wurde. Dies ist vor Allem dem Autor der Serie Brian Wood zu verdanken, der auch in seinen anderen Werken immer starke und dynamische weibliche Charaktere in den Mittelpunkt rückt. *Die Comicgeschichte war 2013 eine Art Reboot der Zeit zwischen Episode IV und V. Nach dem Erwerb der Star-Wars-Lizenzen von Disney verspürte das Unternehmen das Bedürfniss, zu den Ursprüngen zurückzukehren und die dreijährige Spanne zwischen den Filmen mit neuen Abenteuern der Hauptcharaktere zu füllen. *Die Geschichte Im Schatten Yavins und die nachfolgenden Geschichten Aus den Trümmern Alderaans, und Die Rebellenbraut sind niemals, entgegen der allgemeinen Veröffentlichungsprinzipien, als Sammelbände erschienen. Die erste Veröffentlichung, die man so nennen kann sind die Bände der Comic-Kollektion. Alle Geschichten wurden in jeweils drei Ausgaben des Magazins veröffentlicht - die beiden Zwischengeschichten der Reihe, Fünf Tage Sith und Eine trügerische Hoffnung, in jeweils einer Ausgabe des Comicmagazins. *''Im Schatten Yavins'' ist die erste von fünf Stories der lediglich als Star Wars betitelten letzten Reihe von Comics, die bei Dark Horse erschienen ist, bevor die Lizenz zu Marvel Comics wechselte. *Sowohl die Dino-Panini-Ausgabe, als auch die Comic-Kollektion-Ausgabe haben einen verwirrenden Übersetzungsfehler. Im englischen Original lautet der Text zur Zeichnung mit den beiden eintreffenden Sternzerstörern im sechsten Akt: „''THE PRIDE OF KUAT, THE IMPERIAL-CLASS STAR DESTROYER.“ In der Dino-Panini-Ausgabe lautet der Text: „''DIE PRIDE OF KUAT, EIN STERNZERSTÖRER DER IMPERIAL-KLASSE.“ Und in der Comic-Kollektion lautet der Text: „''DIE STOLZ VON KUAT, EIN STERNZERSTÖRER DER IMPERIUM-KLASSE.“ Beide deutschen Übersetzungen deuten darauf hin, dass es ein Schiff mit dem Namen ''Pride of Kuat bzw. Stolz von Kuat geben würde. Tatsächlich handelt es sich bei dem Schiff um die Devastator, bei der nur das Modell betont wurde. Korrekt hätte die deutsche Übersetzung heißen müssen: „Der Stolz von Kuat, der Sternzerstörer der Imperium-Klasse.“ Inhalt Cover-Galerie Deutsche Ausgaben STARWARS106.jpg|Star Wars Nr. 106 STARWARS107.jpg|Star Wars Nr. 107 STARWARS108.jpg|Star Wars Nr. 108 SWKollektion1.jpg|Star Wars Comic-Kollektion Nr. 1 Englische Ausgaben DarkHorseStarWars1.jpg|Star Wars Nr.1 DarkHorseStarWars2.jpg|Star Wars Nr.2 DarkHorseStarWars3.jpg|Star Wars Nr.3 DarkHorseStarWars4.jpg|Star Wars Nr.4 DarkHorseStarWars5.jpg|Star Wars Nr.5 DarkHorseStarWars6.jpg|Star Wars Nr.6 DarkHorseStarWarsTPB1.jpg|Dark Horse Sammelband LECRebellion1.jpg|Star Wars Legends Epic Collection: The Rebellion Volume 1 Literaturangaben }} }} en:Star Wars: In the Shadow of Yavin pl:Star Wars Volume 1: In the Shadow of Yavin Kategorie:Comics Kategorie:Star Wars (Panini) Kategorie:Comic-Kollektion Kategorie:Legends-Quellen